


Actions Speak Louder than Words

by Empress_S



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-21
Updated: 2009-07-21
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_S/pseuds/Empress_S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archie wakes up to a surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actions Speak Louder than Words

Archie’s eyes widened, complete disbelief writ on his face. “What in God’s name...Were we looted last night?”  
  
Horatio whirled around to face Archie, who stood in the doorway of the kitchen, surveying the disarray. There were dirty pots and pans piled high on the side board; flour and sugar bags lay opened, the contents ready to escape onto the floor.  
  
“Ah, Archie, no we weren’t looted. I was going to, ah well that is to say, I was trying to make breakfast.”  
  
Archie slowly made his way through the clutter and mess, careful to avoid the spilled milk and broken egg shells on the floor. Eyebrows raised in amusement at the maelstrom that Horatio had managed to create, “Why were you making breakfast? Has the landlady taken ill?”  
  
Horatio, still red from embarrassment, shook his head and toyed with the wooden spoon in his hands.  
  
“I wanted to, after last night; I wanted to apologise and I thought...” he gestured to the kitchen, “that this was, you mentioned that you had a fondness for...”  
  
Archie interrupted “Horatio, you did not have to go to all this trouble, thank you.”  
Archie closed the final distance between himself and Horatio, his usual amused smirk softening to a smile. He reached for Horatio’s hand, still fiddling with the spoon and laid his hand on top, gently squeezing. The gesture, he hoped, conveying the emotions they both struggled, at times, to vocalise.  
  
“I think,” he pulled the spoon out of Horatio’s hand and replaced it with his own hand, “I would like nothing more,” took a step closer, leant in and whispered “than to finish making breakfast, together.”  
  
Before their lips met; Archie pulled back, his brow furrowed in confusion, “What were you trying to make?”  
  
Horatio mumbled his answer, still leaning forward to try and capture Archie’s lips in a kiss.   
  
“What was that, Horatio?” Archie leant further back, precariously close to slipping on the spilt milk.  
  
“Porridge. I was attempting to make porridge.”


End file.
